This application relates generally to the use of digital content with consumer electronic devices and more specifically to the creation of compatibility and transcryption between various content protection mechanisms.
Electronic and computing systems may be designed to play or process digital content that is regulated. Such digital content may be controlled or owned by a third party that allows access to the content on a limited basis according to the protection mechanism being used. Examples of access control include allowing information to be accessed a predetermined number of times, or for a given time period. A common way of controlling access to digital content is to encrypt the content such that it can only be accessed using a cryptographic key, and by including a license that specifies access rights to the content. Usage of the content must be consistent with the license in order for a system to access the digital content. Control of access is typically established at the time of content authoring or production by incorporating security features such as encryption and access rights that can limit unauthorized access to the information at a later time. But typically various content protection mechanisms do not allow a high degree of interoperability.